Wishes On A Sunny Day
by bleach613
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS Unanswered questions are one thing that have always infuriated Arisawa Tatsuki. So when she's presented with the opportunity of getting some answers, she takes it. Explosively.
1. A Matter of Pride

This is my first fan fiction. I like the pairing Tatsuki/Renji, so I wanted to write a fan fiction about them.

* * *

Tatsuki stared up at the sky and in the clouds and closed her eyes. She found if she looked at the clouds that decorated the blue sky over Karakura Town too long they started to look like the monsters she had been seeing recently, the ones she had seen Ichigo in his strange black kimono slaying. She wanted to know what the giant monsters were, but she wanted to keep her new talent from her friends.

As she lay on the riverbank, Tatsuki wondered if she would ever get the answers to her many questions. What were those giant things? Why was she seeing Ichigo running around, sometimes inhumanly fast, in a black kimono with a giant sword on his back? Where had Orihime been when Tatsuki couldn't sence her? And why did Ichigo come back looking like shit, along with Ishida, Rukia, and that weird redhead, Abarai Renji? Where was Renji from? Tatsuki had seen him in the same black kimono as Ichigo.

Tatsuki groaned, knowing she was stuck in a loop of her own pride. She didn't want to tell her friends, or ask them to explain. But, god did she want answers. Maybe she could beat them out of Ichigo?

Tatsuki grinned at that thought and shifted to get off a rock that had been pricking her back for a while. The accused rock was nothing special, and being bored, Tatsuki chucked it behind her with all of her considerable strength.

The rock flew over the top of the incline, and instead of the muffled thump Tatsuki was expecting as the rock hit the ground, there was a loud thump followed by a male voice yelling " That hurt damn it!! Who threw that you bastard!"

Tatsuki frowned. She wasn't worried about if a fight ensured, but she could swear she knew that voice from somewhere...

Before Tatsuki had a chance to remember on her own who the voice belonged to, a figure appeared charging over the rim of the river bank, moving too fast to stop at the sight of the slim, dark haired girl lying down on the slope. Before Tatsuki had time to blink, she found herself tumbling down the slope toward the river tangled up in her assailant. Instinct took over, making her stop herself and the assailant before they fell in the river.

Tatsuki was about to launch a counter attack when she noticed her assailant had bright red hair pulled back in a pony tail, and were those black tattoos she saw? She knew who this was...

"Abarai Renji what the hell are you doing?!" Tatsuki roared.

"A-Arisawa?!" Renji stuttered."What are you doing here? What, did you throw that rock?"

"Noooo, it decided to pick itself up and throw itself at your ugly face! Of course I threw it!" Tatsuki replied sarcasticly."And it is now illegal to relax on riverbanks? What are _you_ doing in Karakura Town, Ichigo's cousin?"

"Uhhh...Arisawa...I'll answer your questions in a sec but... you might want to move first." Renji answered with an awkward look on his face. Tatsuki looked down, and instantly her face heated up.

She was lying on Renji with one arm on his chest. The thought that he has a nicely muscled chest ran threw her mind but she kicked it out. As she continued to look as to where she was, she realized that her hips were RIGHT ON TOP of Renji's hips.

"…_Holy shit_," ran through her mind, her body too frozen with embarrassment to move.

"Uhhh, Arisawa, could you move please? This is gonna be really hard to explain if someone comes along right now."

Tatsuki had never moved faster in her life as she scrambled to get off of Renji.

***

A few moments later, after Renji had sat up and Tatsuki composed herself, Renji began to talk.

"I came to visit Ichigo, and I was taking a walk when a rock came flying up and hit me." Indeed it was so, as Renji now had a nice bruise on his left cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that...didn't know anyone was there." Tatsuki mumbled. Her cheeks were still burning.

"Um, Arisawa, is something wrong? Usually you're hanging out with Orihime or training."

Tatsuki was about to reply when she felt the sudden chill she had begun to associate with the strange monsters she was seeing. A moment later, a beeping sound filled the air. Renji, frowning, pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open. His eyes widened, and Tatsuki's chill multiplied.

"Sorry Arisawa, somethin' showed up. I gotta go." Before Tatsuki could respond, he was wrong. Tatsuki made a split-second decision, and raced off in the direction of the chill.

***

Arisawa peered around the edge of a building at the scene before her, the scene that only she could see. Abarai Renji in a black kimono with a long, whip-like sword waving about was fighting three of the giant monsters. Behind them, a crack split the sky vertically. Renji was, by the looks of it, losing, and Tatsuki knew how to read a fight.

The girl was wondering what she should do when a sudden wave of

red light and energy overwhelmed her, knocking her to the ground. Once she caught her bearings, Tatsuki squinted up at the coils of ...bone?... that curved around Renji. Renji pulled back on what appeared to be one end of the coil, and from the billowing smoke saw a giant snake skull with a large red fluff behind it rise up above Abarai's head. The head reared up and shot a widening beam of red light that vaporized one of the monsters.

Arisawa grinned; Abarai didn't seem to need any help now. Within a few seconds, the dust from the battle hade settled. Tatsuki was about to call out 'nice fight' when she remembered that she didn't want anyone to know she could see those things and their slayers. She was about to sneak away with even more questions to ask herself when fate decided to play a cruel trick.

Behind Renji the crack in the sky started to widen and the girl saw the corner of something big and black peek out. Forgetting herself, Tatsuki yelled out Abarai! Move it!" as a large black arm reached for him.

Renji moved instinctively at the warning. He whipped the skeleton-snake around. The head smashed into the arm, breaking it. The arm retreated back behind the sky, and the crack closed.

Meanwhile, Tatsuki was cursing herself for calling out, even if it saved Abarai's life. She was going to have some _major_ explaining to do now.

Tatsuki was running to her house, only one block left, when Abarai appeared out of no where. He way still in the black kimono, and looked slightly the worse for wear, with dried blood on his face and arms.

Next thing Tatsuki knew, she was literally flying through the air, Abarai's hand firmly grasping her arm. She gasped, exhilarated for a moment at the speed and height at which she was traveling. Then the girl's mind snapped back to the fact that she was _flying through the air_, and on top of that, traveling impossibly fast. She contemplated struggling loose, but decided falling right now would be disastrous. Just then, Abarai stopped on the roof of a 6-story building.

"OK Arisawa, you can see me right?" Renji asked.

"Yea," Tatsuki replied.

"Crap. Why is it that you turn around in this town and run into another person in this town who can see in shinigami form?" Renji muttered under his breath.

Tatsuki took a deep breath. If she was in this far, why not go in all the way? "Abarai, did you just say 'shinigami'? And what are the monsters you and Ichigo go around killing? And how come no one else can see you people when you run around in those black kimonos?" she asked, nodding to Renji's torn kimono.

Renji sighed. "This is going to take a lot of explaining."

*** Chapter One Fin 


	2. Matters Great and Small

I don't own Bleach, or anything else mentioned.

I know they're both at bit (or a lot) OOC, but that is just how it turned out. Oh, and I was just guessing how old Renji is. Once again, I came up with something random as the chapter title. Enjoy!

* * *

They stood, silent. When Tatsuki didn't start talking, Renji began to ask questions.

"OK, cause I know you can see spirits, hollows, and shinigami, when did this all start?" the redhead pineapple asked.

"A while ago. Did Ichigo tell you about when a hollow at attacked Orihime? It was a bit after that. At first all I saw was a sort of blur, enough to tell me something was there. I couldn't tell what they looked like, but now I can see them clearly. I can also see you guys," she said nodding towards Renji, "and I can see spirits."

Renji sighed, rubbing his face. "Arisawa, have you been attacked or threatened by hollows at all?

"…Once. I killed it… I think." Tatsuki relied. Renji froze, his hand covering his left eye.

"…You. You...killed a hollow." Tatsuki nodded. "ARGGG!!!!!!!!" Renji roared. "Damn it! Why don't the rules apply to anyone in Karakura?!" Obviously setting that matter aside, Renji continued."Do you…can you do anything else unusual?"

"Besides kicking major ass, I could feel when Orihime went away somewhere with Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida. And…for awhile, Orihime was somewhere where I couldn't feel her. Then she came back with everyone looking like they got run over." Obviously Tatsuki was getting back in her groove.

Renji carried on, ignoring the first comment.

"Have you felt anything else recently?"

"Not really, but I've been getting a lot of the chills I associate with hollows. Some of them felt really strong, like the two at the hill a while ago." Tatsuki leaned against the low wall of the roof. " Ok, you've asked a lot of questions, so now I get mine, pineapple head."

Renji's head jerked up. "Pineapple head?! You're one to talk you little bi-"

"Awww, is pwoor wittle Wenji gwonna go cwy to his mummy now that the big scary lady has insulted his pride?And hair? Goo goo ga ga, baby!"

"I will let you know that I am older than you by at least 200 years pipsqueak! Demon-girl!"

"Oh no, big scary Renji's manly pride is getting insulted by a..."

* * *

20 minutes later, the verbal sparring having tired them out, Tatsui leaned back, ready to ask her questions. At that moment the wing kicked up some dust, pelting her face. Unprepared, Tatsuki jerked backwards, forgetting where she was. She tumbled over the edge of the roof.

"Arisawa!"

_'Shit! Idiot, idiot, idiot..'_ the falling girl thought-just as she fell into the arms of none other than Abarai Renji, appearing out of no where under her.

She sighed, relieved. How ever Abarai had done it, she wasn't falling anymore."You ok?"Renji looked down at her with an almost relieved expression on his face. Tatsuki opened her mouth to respond and suddenly noticed how close his handsome face was to hers,how good his chest felt, his scent...

Renji seemed to notice how close they were, and quickly leaped back up onto the roof, placing Tatsuki safely down in the center.

"S-so.." he said shakily, not looking at her. For a brief moment, Tatsuki wanted, with a fiery passion, for him to face her and hold her, to kiss her with a passion to equal her own..

She roughly shook her head, getting rid of the all too tempting thoughts. "Abarai, can you help me get stronger? I want to be able to protect Orihime, and my other friends," Tatsui said in a rush, stopping at the look on Renji's face.

"There is no way in hell you are going to fight hollows! You're a human, and it's our job, shinigami's job to fight hollows, not humans job!" he exploded.

"Screw you! Ichigo and the others, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, they're all human! What makes them so special that they have the privilege of actually being able to do something, to fight?!" Tatsuki countered with fire to equal Renji's.

"They..uh..they.."Renji stuttered, at a loss. Finally he found an argument. "The have reiatsu! You have just enough to see hollows, and to feel their pressence. Those four, well exept for Uryuu, he's a Quincy, have enough reiatsu to have unique powers or become a shinigami like Ichigo. You don't!"

That was the last straw on an all ready irate camels back.

"NOT ENOUGH REIASTU!!!!! Of all the god-damn, f-ing reasons, YOU CHOOSE NOT ENOUGH REIATSU!!!!!!!" Renji winced and covered his ears. Tatsuki was just getting stared.

"Sooo, I'm just a helpless little girl who has to be protected all the time! By big, stong men with ENOUGH REIATSU! Poor little Tatsuki," she said sarcasticly, "only knows how to shiver and wimper when she's in danger, waiting for a big strong _man_ to come save her!" Her voice rose even more with anger. "Hell no! I will let you know, Abarai Renji, that I am the second most bad-ass girl in Japan _when I have a broken arm!_ I will never back down! I can clear a road just by stepping on it.."

As Tatsuki continued, Renji frowned. He felt 10, no 20 hollows, and he would bet Zabimaru they had felt Tatsuki's fluctuating reiatsu. Figuring nothing else would shut her up besides knocking her out and Renji hated hitting girls, he leaned down and kissed the cursing girl on the lips.

Tatsuki froze at the felling of strong hands on her arms and soft lips pressing hard against her open mouth. She pause for one more moment as his tongue began exploring her mouth, than retaliated with fiery passion, anger forgotten. The sparred, each fighting with equal strength for dominance. Renji felt their self control slipping, and shunpoed them away to a small wodds, away from the hollows.

Tatsuki didn't even notice the change in scenery, being wound up in the wonderful scent of Renji's skin, his taste, strong and masculine. She moaned as Renji broke the kiss and began to nuzzle and lick her jaw, neck and throat as he unbuttoned her shirt.

Renji was just about to kiss Tatsuki's breast when the were suddenly surounded by thousands of pink petals. Renji froze. Tatsuki stopped in the middle of pulling of Renji's kimono top at the sound of a cool and calm masculine voice.

"Abarai-futaichou, what are you doing?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked.

"Uhh..." Rnji wondered if there were any responces that wouldn't get him chopped to bits by Senbonzakura.

"Never mind," the noble said calmly."I was mearly interested in the fact that my vice-captain was not fighting the 25 hollows and 2 menos grande currently in Karakura Town." Byakuya inclined his head in their direction. "Considering that you are the shinigami currently on duty, I sugest you proceed to join the fight. Leave the human here. You are dismised."

Renji raced off, not wishing to die a painful death at Senbonzakura's blades. tatsuki froze in the middle of buttoning her shirt as the capitan turned towards her. "You will come with me," he said, taking her arm and shunpoing off.

* * *

OK I was defiantly feeling evil when I was writting this. *evil laugh* poor renji and tatsuki! I'm not sure what I should do next yet. If you have any ideas, send them to me! Please reveiw so I know how I'm doing so far!


	3. What To Do, What To Do

Sorry 'bout the crappiness of the first two chapters, I'll (try) to pick up the quality. Please remember I'm a first time writer ^_^ ! Thanks kiwi4me for the idea! Once again, sorry if there's major OOC-ness (I've never written Byakuya before). I figured Byakuya would use Chad's given name instead of his nickname 'Chad'. Sorry about any grammar/editing things I might have missed.

* * *

Tatsuki blinked several times, fast. This man with a strange hairdo seemed to radiate something, but she couldn't figure out what. The strange pink petals had disappeared, and there was now a traditional katana in the mans' sash. Figuring if Renji was scared witless at this mans approach, she should be careful, Tatsuki ventured a question.

"Excuse me, uh… sir, who are you?" She asked, not exactly meekly, but then again, this is Tatsuki, what do you expect?

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Capitan of the 6th division in the Gotei 13. I am also the head of the Kuchiki clan, and I expect one such as you will remember to dress me respectfully." The man, Kuchiki-san, said in a monotone frosty enough to freeze the air between them.

"So…uh, Kuchiki-sa-, er, Kuchiki…taichou, (the cold black eyes had narrowed a fraction of an inch at the 'san') what do you want from me?" She got out, straightening her back and holding her head high. There was no way in hell any man was gonna boss around this girl around, regardless of rank and dignity.

"What I wish is of no matter right now. I have received orders concerning you from the soutaichou. These orders are as follow." He pulled a sheet of folded paper from inside his shihakushō and began to read.

" 'One human, Arisawa Tatsuki, who possesses above normal reiatsu, but below the level needed for combat with hollows, and the like, is to be informed of the following;

¤ The existence of hollows, spirits, Shinigami, and Soul Society;

¤ Aizen, Espada, and the Winter War;

¤ The role in said war of Kurosaki Ichigo, Yasutora Sado, Ishida Uryuu, and Orihime Inoue and;

¤ Her role in said war, which is to do nothing. Arisawa-san does not posses the reiatsu levels needed to fight, and being near will only serve to distract fighters from Espada.' "

The noble finished, crisply folded the paper, and tucked it back into his shihakushō. He then leveled her with an even colder gaze, if that was possible. "Taking from my experiences with humans, you are, in general, stubborn, irresponsible, and stupid. However, you would do well to not argue, and simply and quietly return to your dwelling, and not mention or interfere with matters which are the concern of shinigami only."

By now, Tatsuki was burning with anger. As her vision began to cloud over with red, caution and tact were booted out into somewhere in the Sahara.

" What the heck are you talking about you bastard!?!?!? I'm supposed to just sit around like a helpless girl while my friends, my nakama, fight almost to death! I…I…"

She broke off, waving her arms and at a loss for words. Byakuya smoothly took advantage of the momentary silence.

"Bluntly, yes, that is exactly what you are supposed to, and _will_, do. And it would be polite of you to refrain from such coarse language in front of your betters. Now, I have important duties I must see to a captain of the Gotei 13." He turned and began to walk away.

"Hey! If I'm supposed to be a helpless girl," she said, putting a sarcastic twist on the last words, "Shouldn't I start by having _someone _help me outtta here?" Tatsuki gestured to the surroundings; they were halfway up Mt. Fuji. Anyone would've looked embarrassed at this slip, but Byakuya was unruffled. He flicked out of sight, re-appearing next to her. He took her upper arm, and they flickered out, appearing behind Tatsuki's school. Byakuya dropped her arm, and disappeared.

Tatsuki's hands rose up, trembling with anger. "Why you..."

* * *

Tatsuki stared up at the white ceiling of her room. Normally thoughts rushed through her mind like water over a dam, but she had made use of her karate to calm the flood. Slowly, the river turned into a smooth lake. One by one, thoughts began to slowly float to the surface. First was Renji. He was absolutely, mind-stunningly gorgeous, that was sure. But what to do about him? Taking from her limited a.k.a. nonexistent, experience with boys and romance, Renji _seemed _like he was interested in her. The kiss had certainly confirmed that. But... Here the next thought took over. What about that guy Kuchiki Byakuya?

Tatsuki groaned and rolled over, instantly breaking her calm. God did she hate having to deal with stuff like this. It was so much easier in the dojo, where all she had to think about was karate. Come to think of that, going to the dojo and working off some steam seemed like a good idea. She jumped up from her disheveled bed and started to walk over to the door, where her bag with her gi in it was, when her stomach gave a growl that could have outmatched thunder. She grinned, a sheepish smile that **no-one **would ever see on her face, besides Orihime of course. Diner would be a good idea, then she would go train a bit. She closed the door to her messy room; no sence getting scolded by her mom for a messy room; and clattered down the stairs.

As she turned at the bottom of the stairs to go into the kitchen, Tatsuki idly noticed there was a flicker of bright red outside her window. The shade of red she had only just been introduced to, the shade of red that was Renji's hair.

Say WHA?!?!?!

Tatsuki raced to the door, nearly kicked it down, realized she would get grounded, and opened it hurriedly. What the hell was Renji doing outside her house?! Once outside, Tatsuki looked all around. Renji was no-where in site. Taking a wild guess, she looked up. Yup, there he was, standing on air outside a second story window. She hissed up, not wanting to shout and alert her family someone was there.

"Renji what the hell are you doing at my house?"

* * *

OK I decided to end this with a cliff hanger (sorta). Most of this chapter was sorta forced out, but for the last section I was totally in the groove, with the creativity to go with it, and it just flowed out. Creative juices can't be controlled, so it took awhile for this chapter to form. Sorry TatsRen fans! Thanks to all of you wonderful people who read this and (hopefully) review. TONS of thanks to Kori no Tsubasa for constructive criticism ^_^!


	4. Explanations

For you precious people who read my sorry fan fiction, gomenasai for not updating sooner. I'm not a good writer and inspiration doesn't strike easily. Once again, I apologize for all of the OCC-ness. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

_Flashback:_

"_Renji what the __hell__ are you doing at my house?"_

* * *

"At least get down here in case someone sees you, you idiot!" She added for good measure.

"You know no one can see me," Renji remarked. Even as he said that though, he jumped down next to Tatsuki.

"Sorry 'bout earlier, I wasn't expecting to…ummm…"He fidgeted, "I wasn't expecting Kuchiki-taichou to be there." Tatsuki inwardly giggled for a second while keeping a straight face, wondering what he had been about to say. She opened her mouth to respond but Renji kept on talking. "I hope… did you get home alright?"

She nodded. "He dropped me off at my school, and I walked home from there." Briefly she frowned, the grimace marring her proud features. "I'm not quite sure why you acted like you were absolutely terrified of him though, Abarai. He didn't seem that intimidating." With an evil grin she added, "I bet I could take him on."

A second later she was cracking up at the expression on Abarai's face, and the way he was franticly waving his arms about.

"Arisawa there is absolutely _no way_ you could take on Kuchiki-taichou! Kurosaki had a hard time, and he had bankai!" At this point he was practically yelling, and his face was almost as bright a red as his hair was. "_Please_, promise me to _never_ challenge Kuchiki-taichou or any other shinigami! I don't want to have to scrape the pieces of your body back together for your family!"

Tatsuki chuckled again, this time out loud. "Sheesh Abarai, don't have a cow. I never said I was gonna challenge him." Then she went still, and spoke again, this time seriously. "Abarai, will you help me get stronger?" Before he could say anything, she held up her hand, and kept on talking. "I don't want to charge into a battle and get myself killed, but I _am_ going to get stronger, and fight. I'm not going to let my nakama go get hurt if I'm not there to help the and watch their backs. I've felt the…what did you call it?…the reiatsu of Ichigo, and you shinigami, and I know that right now I wouldn't last in a fight, but I think, I know, I can get stronger, strong enough to fight." She stared right into Abarai's eyes, daring him to contradict her. "Will you help me?"

Renji held her gaze for a moment, then sighed and looked away. He thought for a moment, then snapped his head up and looked straight into her eyes, all hesitation gone from his gaze. "Fine. I will help you but only because I don't want you to get yourself killed. But, you have to promise to listen to me and do what I say, no matter what it is. I may tell you to run away and don't look back. I may tell you to not help your friends even if they're losing right in front of you. _No matter what_, you must listen and obey me. That is the condition of me teaching you. Will you be able to do that, Arisawa?"

* * *

Somewhat cliff hanger again. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to update and this was all I had time for. Also, sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes I didn't catch. Gomenasai! Please review!


End file.
